hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 December 2019
20:34-18 now let's see if this works 20:34-19 my gah 20:34-21 ++sad 20:34-24 !baron 20:34-25 is PFM here to log 20:34-34 !bob 20:34-35 it does? 20:34-36 kinda 20:34-49 Unfortunately its not the real Baron Kobe 20:34-54 /say is bored 20:34-57 .say 20:35-00 atroaltjmnolaknmtjloknmetjklownt 20:35-00 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has left the chat ~ 20:35-03 /say Saness 20:35-12 !say 20:35-14 /sendannouncement Typhoon Nock-ten has formed! 20:35-18 Oops 20:35-20 !say is bored 20:35-32 I want TANYA 20:35-40 /sendannouncement You will not get Tanya. 20:35-48 /sendannouncement a 20:35-52 Whoever said we will not get Tanya is a sadboi 20:35-58 And a downcaster! 20:36-00 I want TANYA 20:36-08 If I am being honest, it's pretty likely that there will not be another storm 20:36-10 imagine expecting a December storm 20:36-11 couldn't b eme 20:36-18 /sendannouncement Guys, Tanya will form in December! 20:36-19 ok so the logs do work after all 20:36-21 But some folks think it's likely! 20:36-28 Unfortunately they are misguided 20:36-41 I give it a 20% at this point 20:36-45 Lucarius has been misguided for years 20:36-47 jk 20:36-56 https://jcw87.github.io/c2-sans-fight/ 20:36-57 try this 20:37-03 A December storm? Maybe 20:37-06 !illu 20:37-09 !illu2 20:37-11 no 20:37-11 just press enter if you selected normal 20:37-12 !il 20:37-15 /sendannouncement no 20:37-16 !illu 20:37-18 !illu 20:37-20 North Atlantic Development Chances: 20:37-20 Tanya: 1% 20:37-20 Van+: <1% 20:37-20 So uh 20:37-31 bruh is that a sans fight 20:37-32 What are the commands kek 20:37-33 Oh no 20:37-33 I forgot how to say the whole thing 20:37-35 simulator 20:37-36 Not :illu: 20:37-39 I just remember thisone 20:37-41 !illu 20:37-48 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 20:37-52 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 20:37-53 i'm doing practice 20:37-55 MEGALOVANIA 20:38-05 Those commands are from the good but old PvZCC Wiki 20:38-08 Hey, there is "Van" in that word 20:38-14 @Gied what do I uh press 20:38-15 Last time we went in there was to remove Doug from ther 20:38-15 !van 20:38-16 e 20:38-19 Van will not be forming this year however 20:38-22 SM how do I do the whole thing 20:38-24 I forgot 20:38-34 No idea 20:38-37 well shit 20:38-39 !illu 20:38-43 ~ Sassmaster15 has left the chat ~ 20:38-45 ~ Sassmaster15 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-49 what one was it 20:38-51 !illu1 20:38-53 !illu2 20:38-55 !illu3 20:38-56 !illuA 20:38-56 !illu4 20:38-58 !illu0 20:38-59 !il 20:39-00 !i 20:39-01 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 20:39-01 !ill 20:39-04 lail 20:39-05 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 20:39-06 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:39-10 otest 20:39-11 !Hypercane 20:39-12 ok I have a list of some you can use 20:39-14 damn 20:39-17 Wrong thing 20:39-18 You can try !illu_ 20:39-18 i thought that would work 20:39-19 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:39-19 btest 20:39-20 just show the link 20:39-21 !illu_ 20:39-22 !illu_ 20:39-23 jtest 20:39-24 !illu 20:39-30 !illu~ 20:39-32 no 20:39-34 kden wtf 20:39-36 jrtertert 20:39-38 Or my favorites, !salt and !revolution. 20:39-42 !salt 20:39-44 i'm not entirely sure why that isnt working? but ok 20:39-45 !revolution 20:39-48 ~ Sassmaster15 has left the chat ~ 20:39-50 Meanwhile, my hypo is great 20:39-50 !illu 20:39-54 and of course 20:39-54 !illu_ 20:39-54 !illu 20:39-55 Nuri is now a C3 typhoon 20:39-57 !illu 20:39-58 !grandma 20:40-00 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 20:40-03 !revolution 20:40-03 Passing through the Mariana islands 20:40-05 @GiedriusforCat5 why is is so fast aaaa 20:40-08 lots of them 20:40-09 !illu_ 20:40-11 !illu 20:40-11 !grandma 20:40-21 !illu 20:40-22 why just why 20:40-23 this one mysteriously doesn't work 20:40-26 !illu_ 20:40-27 !illu 20:40-28 :) 20:40-30 !salt 20:40-33 :3 20:40-34 !revolution 20:40-36 were not joining the illuminati 20:40-39 test 20:40-39 !writher 20:40-40 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 20:40-41 aaa 20:40-42 !grandma 20:40-47 !squirm 20:40-47 I thought this worked at one point :> 20:40-50 !crawl 20:40-53 !slither 20:40-54 sad 20:40-56 !writhe 20:40-57 !today 20:40-59 !we 20:40-59 Strange. Looks like I'll have to see it later 20:40-59 !rise 20:41-02 k 20:41-02 holy wow I just got my best sans run ever yet 20:41-04 Though !grandma was the command 20:41-11 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-11 !grandma 20:41-14 yes! 20:41-16 oh 20:41-18 !illu_ 20:41-20 !illu 20:41-22 !salt 20:41-27 !revolution 20:41-28 !grandma 20:41-31 And my favorite too 20:41-34 !csgo 20:41-35 That's a lot of power! 20:41-35 seems like one's missing between those last two 20:41-42 A penny saved is a penny earned. 20:41-43 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 20:41-54 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 20:41-58 WOW 20:42-10 And my favorite 20:42-13 created by me 20:42-15 !username 20:42-16 kden I died 20:42-17 the parts when Sans' attacks basically flash into view are hard 20:42-17 What's black and white and read all over? 20:42-17 A newspaper! 20:42-25 (I did not write that message) 20:42-25 !cube 20:42-32 and my favorite 20:42-33 !hugSM 20:42-38 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:42-40 lol 20:42-43 !cubestopspamming 20:42-43 !hug 20:42-45 SM hugged me 20:42-46 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 20:42-48 I wanna hug someone :( 20:42-50 !giedstopspamming 20:42-53 I had that in my userpage a long time ago 20:42-54 !hug 20:42-54 Wait when did you create the spam command? 20:42-57 !cubestopspamming 20:42-58 2016. 20:43-08 2016 was a great year 20:43-09 !waffles 20:43-12 @SM how did you make me say stop spammung 20:43-14 !waffle 20:43-16 Magic. 20:43-17 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:43-20 it's waffles! 20:43-22 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has left the chat ~ 20:43-22 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 20:43-25 !gaben 20:43-26 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 20:43-29 !gaben 20:43-32 !iam 20:43-35 well i think i found out the issu 20:43-36 e 20:43-38 How did you know that? 20:43-39 /sendannouncement GiedriusforCat5 tells everyone to stop spamming. 20:43-45 !stop 20:43-46 Because I have a good memory! 20:43-46 !spam 20:43-47 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:43-49 oioijiojoijooijiojoijoijoij 20:43-51 it's username 20:43-56 it's not me, it's unfortunately the fact that you were actually getting your chat tags from another fandom 20:43-57 my boomerism with wiki chat triggers me 20:44-02 k brb 20:44-02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQK7ucN-zo0 20:44-03 which conflicts with my new chat tags! 20:44-06 !username 20:44-07 if anyone wants to watch the sans boss fight 20:44-09 Updating my lovely FCXGCTC 20:44-12 And other good ones 20:44-13 stop spamming! 20:44-16 !username 20:44-17 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:44-18 !plot 20:44-19 I remember the first time I saw that I fell for it 20:44-24 i removed it, but it's going to take a while to take affect 20:44-25 effect 20:44-34 and the worst of them all 20:44-35 !mlg 20:44-40 lol 20:44-48 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:44-50 Oh no 20:44-52 Not that one 20:44-54 ok Cooper 20:44-56 anyways 20:44-58 !seizure 20:45-02 my gah 20:45-03 Uh oh 20:45-04 Sans has 1 HP 20:45-09 !blargh 20:45-13 1 HP? That is easy 20:45-14 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:45-16 and yet you can't kill him for 20 turns even if you attack 20:45-17 !trap 20:45-20 because he dodges your attacks 20:45-21 why 20:45-22 !nuke 20:45-33 Dodges them? That's not very fair 20:45-37 And my favorite ones <33 20:45-37 Cooper 20:45-41 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 20:45-42 !kawaii_ 20:45-44 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:45-45 Cooper 20:45-47 you only fight Sans if you kill every single monster in the underground 20:45-47 in that fight 20:45-50 I think that's fair 20:45-52 !kawaii 20:45-58 you're technically the bad guy in that fight 20:46-04 How are you the bad guy? 20:46-06 Sans is the good guy 20:46-08 (peri)] 20:46-08 Cooper 20:46-11 in the genocide run 20:46-12 Why is he the good guy? 20:46-13 kek i forgot the commands for it 20:46-14 you try to kill a monster kid 20:46-16 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:46-18 Cooper 20:46-20 you kill the monsters' hero 20:46-28 you only fight him if you killed everyone else 20:46-31 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 20:46-32 you kill the single monster who cared for you after you fell into the underground 20:46-37 (toriel) 20:46-46 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:46-53 you kill Papyrus, a monster who did not intend to ever kill you (also Sans' brother) 20:46-55 This doesn't make any sense 20:46-57 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/hypotheticalhurricanes/images/c/c4/VSTF_Star_HH.png 20:46-57 COoper 20:46-59 basically 20:47-06 Undertale has three types of routes 20:47-07 you killed everyone 20:47-11 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:47-14 @Cooper 20:47-19 That doesn't work here 20:47-20 Pacifist, where you spare every monster or flee from every fight 20:47-26 then you get a happy ending 20:47-28 where 20:47-29 well 20:47-35 (spoilers for SM) 20:47-38 so look it up yourself 20:47-41 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:47-42 oh god NOOooOo 20:47-48 neutral is anything in between pacifist and genocide 20:48-00 genocide I'm not afraid to spoil because I doubt anyone here would ever play it 20:48-05 so there it goes 20:48-07 (which is also what I'm doing! ✿(◕‿◕)✿) 20:48-11 you kill every single monster 20:48-15 every. single. monster 20:48-18 even when they spare you 20:48-19 SM is doing pacifist 20:48-22 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:48-24 even when they show you mercy 20:48-25 btw 20:48-26 20:48-26 not quite yet 20:48-28 k 20:48-28 it's neutral 20:48-29 nkech 20:48-33 (nkech) 20:48-33 SM you killed someone? 20:48-36 unbelievable 20:48-37 never! 20:48-37 !dane 20:48-37 your goal is pacifist tho 20:48-40 !nkech 20:48-41 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 20:48-42 !nkech 20:48-43 !nkechd 20:48-43 !chap 20:48-46 !peri 20:48-49 @Gied he;s on his first run 20:48-50 ah so you're aware that the first run cannot be pacifist? 20:48-51 r 20:48-52 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:48-53 !peri 20:48-54 of course 20:48-55 What kind of game punishes you for defeating enemies? 20:48-56 !peri 20:48-58 !perid 20:48-58 Cooper 20:49-03 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has left the chat ~ 20:49-04 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 20:49-04 You kids spoiled it all for me! And also because I personally knew that 20:49-09 !peri 20:49-10 !nkech 20:49-11 t 20:49-12 test 20:49-15 Undertale is a game where you can actually interact with the characters 20:49-17 wow this is interesting?? 20:49-19 Make friendships etc 20:49-20 also 20:49-21 !nheck 20:49-23 its point is kinda 20:49-24 !nkech 20:49-29 "your actions have consequences" 20:49-29 i think i broke something or whatever 20:49-31 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:49-31 and updated 20:49-31 https://hypotheticalhurricanes.fandom.com/wiki/FCX_Global_Cyclone_Tracking_Center 20:49-52 if you want a bad ending, sure - go ahead, kill everyone 20:49-55 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 20:50-02 you will only get a bad time 20:50-14 because if you wanted to go on a genocide run, that's what you deserve 20:50-20 reminder 20:50-27 you try to kill a monster kid in that run 20:50-38 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 20:50-44 and he only doesn't die because undyne (the underground's hero) sacrifices herself 20:50-44 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has left the chat ~ 20:50-47 ah, poor monster kid 20:50-52 ~ MasterGarf has left the chat ~ 20:50-56 Nuri now 120/959 20:51-03 Expected to become a super typhoon 20:51-11 and before you say something, if you get to the monster kid fight and want to abort the genocide run, just spare the kid 20:51-16 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:51-27 you're not locked into any particular run until the very end 20:51-34 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:51-56 (although you have to consistently meet the run's requirements to get the run's ending) 20:52-05 Test. 20:52-25 ok Cooper 20:52-31 now let's see if this works 20:52-33 @Gied if you give mercy in the sans fight do you abort the Genocide run 20:52-37 no 20:52-40 img="www.nhc.noaa.gov/xgtwo/two_atl_2d0.png" 20:52-41 he kills you 20:52-43 evvn if 20:52-46 it does! 20:52-47 wow. 20:52-50 because at that point you're irredeemable 20:52-53 even if he spares you 20:52-57 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 20:52-59 you already killed everyone he ever knew 20:52-59 https://prnt.sc/q7o2wi 20:53-01 ok this is much better 20:53-04 cause there's a point where he spares you 20:53-10 he kills you if you spare him 20:53-12 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:53-13 again 20:53-18 you killed everyone he knew 20:53-35 he does not have give you mercy, because you didn't 20:53-54 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:54-06 Chap is suceeding? shocking 20:54-08 and wow 20:54-09 illiteracy 20:54-11 god help me 20:54-11 ok 20:54-12 @cooper 20:54-18 do you understand now 20:55-04 ~ PassionFruitMaster has joined the chat ~ 20:55-06 and don't be a genocidal (swear word) 20:55-07 ~ Funnycomixking 2019 has left the chat ~ 20:55-07 ~ Funnycomixking 2019 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-08 ~ Funnycomixking 2019 has left the chat ~ 20:55-09 ~ Funnycomixking 2019 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-10 ~ Funnycomixking 2019 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-20 don't worry Giedrius 20:55-25 you can swear here. 20:55-43 I don't swear any place! Sad! 20:55-43 god, its been years since that happened 20:55-46 giedrius you've failed again. 20:55-47 fired. 20:55-49 Well I swear rarely 20:55-49 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:55-52 kek 20:55-54 But rarely at most 20:56-00 bruh 20:56-02 anyways, i'm done now and everything works and is fixed and yayyyyyyyyy! 20:56-09 sans is lovely 20:56-17 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:56-25 sWatch Staff reject it/s 20:56-37 k brb 20:56-39 also lovely is the fact that sans doesn't ever attack you unless you go on a genocide run 20:57-05 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:57-11 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:57-14 ~ FM Cube has left the chat ~ 20:57-20 That was fun seeing Gied talk to a wall 20:57-37 of course now that cooper has came back and hasn't seen my explanation 20:57-37 Lol 20:57-42 Oh Cooper 20:57-43 he doesn't understand sans 20:57-52 so uhh 20:57-54 any questions 20:57-59 (it's literally just the original shining-armor chat tags at this point but with like, one section changed) 20:58-01 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:58-04 Yes, everything 20:58-06 kek 20:58-10 o k 20:58-10 How much is the Sans multiplier for 2042 Gied 20:58-14 which can be found here: https://hypotheticalhurricanes.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.js/CustomChatTags.js 20:58-16 55565431 times 2029 20:58-22 O_O 20:58-29 anyways 20:58-32 ok Cooper 20:58-35 attempt 2 20:58-36 it's interesting how i spend all this time doing that when we're probably not going to use wikia chat like, ever 20:58-38 i need to process that 20:58-45 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:58-46 pay attention class 20:58-48 ok 20:58-50 but at least i'm racking up those edits so 20:58-53 undertale has three different runs 20:58-54 pacifist run 20:58-56 neutral run 20:58-58 genocide run 20:59-01 inb4 i pass chap in edits in 2020 20:59-05 Yeah we get it 20:59-10 ok 20:59-16 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 20:59-16 ahh, over 20 edits in one day 20:59-20 it's been a while since i've seen that 20:59-23 lol 20:59-23 so in genocide you kill every single monster in the underground, no mercy to anyone 20:59-38 including Papyrus (Sans' brother) 20:59-57 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 20:59-58 Sans doesn't try to stop you earlier because he knows about the fact that you, the player, can save 21:00-03 and manipulate timelines 21:00-04 I'm just periodically fixing Dougs article due to him failing his dissipation dates 21:00-04 etc 21:00-10 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:00-11 So its a good thing I'm doing the animation 21:00-13 he knows that it's futile to fight against it 21:00-26 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:00-31 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:00-37 but if you get to the judgement hall, still in a genocide run 21:00-38 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-39 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:00-39 MG was my only break I have had so far 21:00-40 Oof 21:00-52 sans knows that the implications of you going past there are massive and bad for the underground 21:01-01 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:01-01 at that point he has to try to stop you 21:01-06 ~ Astronomicalunits has left the chat ~ 21:01-17 ~ Astronomicalunits has joined the chat ~ 21:01-24 So this whole thing is some secret society of monsters and there's one who tries to kill you? 21:01-26 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:01-28 uhh 21:01-32 n o 21:01-37 Cooper, you failed once again 21:01-38 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 21:01-44 but that's a good plot really 21:01-47 ok time to explain more stuff 21:01-53 ~ TheFlyTeen has left the chat ~ 21:01-53 Asgore is the king of monsters 21:01-56 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:02-01 ~ Bobnekaro has joined the chat ~ 21:02-04 ~ Astronomicalunits has left the chat ~ 21:02-05 monsters are trapped in the underground by a magical barriewr 21:02-06 ~ TheFlyTeen has joined the chat ~ 21:02-07 Discord is still down? kden 21:02-08 ok 21:02-10 It is 21:02-17 to break the barrier you need seven human SOULs 21:02-20 i checked to see if this chat is causing my GIMP text to be black 21:02-20 there are six by then 21:02-24 you are the last one 21:02-24 Well that's where monsters should be. Underground where nobody can see them 21:02-25 and tbh that's dumb of me 21:02-28 Cooper 21:02-30 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:02-39 in the old days monsters used to live in the surface with the humans 21:02-39 Are you talking about Undertale? 21:02-40 kek 21:02-42 they are 21:02-46 but for reasons they got banished to the underground 21:02-48 not surprised 21:02-48 I don't know what he's talking about now 21:03-00 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:03-03 basically monsters can absorb human SOULs and become very powerful 21:03-12 Wait what 21:03-14 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:03-15 humans cannot absorb monster SOULs because monsters are inherently weak 21:03-22 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:03-24 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:03-28 and monster SOULs do not persist long enough to even be absorbed 21:03-44 They "absorb" human souls to become more powerful? This is like some sort of superhero thing now 21:03-50 nah 21:04-05 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:04-05 it's basically magic 21:04-06 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:04-09 becaude monsters are literally magic 21:04-15 but that's a story for another time 21:04-26 so 21:04-37 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:04-38 long story short the underground is kinda anti human 21:04-38 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:04-42 because another story 21:04-45 wait 21:04-48 lemme DM it instead 21:04-49 A s g o r e 21:04-54 No thanks 21:05-01 ... 21:05-08 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:05-14 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-15 welp 21:05-18 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:05-18 Hey Sandy 21:05-25 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:05-34 um hi 21:05-38 Hello 21:05-42 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:05-47 c="#ffc140" n y e h 21:06-00 Nyeh? What do you mean "Nyeh" 21:06-01 /sendannouncement I- 21:06-02 ~ Bobnekaro has left the chat ~ 21:06-06 ~ GloriouslyBlonde has joined the chat ~ 21:06-07 Nyeh? 21:06-10 hello 21:06-13 Hey Doug 21:06-23 ik why wiki chat is alive 21:06-26 discord outage 21:06-26 yes 21:06-27 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:06-32 Correct 21:06-32 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:06-41 Hey Doug 21:07-00 wind shear 21:07-03 ~ GloriouslyBlonde has left the chat ~ 21:07-08 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:07-08 ~ GloriouslyBlonde has joined the chat ~ 21:07-18 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:07-37 me Gied and Cube were playing a map game on TT when the outage happened 21:07-43 ~ GaryKJR has joined the chat ~ 21:07-46 hi 21:07-50 again 21:07-53 WB Gary 21:07-54 Hi gary 21:07-54 hi 21:07-55 hi 21:07-56 hi Gary 21:08-00 'thello 21:08-01 Oh Doug 21:08-02 Good news 21:08-09 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:08-12 I WANT TO HEAR THE GOOD NEWS 21:08-14 10/17 storms are officially animated right now 21:08-17 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:08-17 'tis a real gamer moment when your parents yell at you because you didn't want to give them your insta password 21:08-21 (read: cringe moment) 21:08-28 Which means the animation could come out tomorrow night if I'm lucky 21:08-41 /me uses the font Comic Sans for the chat 21:08-43 nice 21:08-49 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:08-56 im definitely gonna check out that animation 21:09-01 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:09-11 Regeneration again. 21:09-12 i will post the link in #advertising-media once it is done 21:09-18 and then ping you 21:09-19 Nyeh heh heh! 21:09-23 ok 21:09-29 I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS 21:09-29 Cooper 21:09-32 Nyeh i 21:09-34 Nyeh is 21:09-37 And then I will begin Chris' 2021 21:09-38 Will give you puzzles 21:09-38 NYEH HEH HEH 21:09-39 Gied have you made the blue marble Pokken Islands map yet? 21:09-42 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:09-42 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:09-45 no Doug 21:09-46 lemme see how active that is 21:09-54 Cooper check PMs 21:10-07 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:10-14 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:10-18 casually editing Chap's code 21:10-24 ~ GaryKJR has left the chat ~ 21:10-29 I explained the whole story on why the underground hates humanity 21:10-42 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has left the chat ~ 21:10-57 and Cooper ignored him 21:11-02 rip 21:11-05 c="#cc99cc" Y'all remember super hypercanes? 21:11-08 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 21:11-09 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 21:11-09 ~ TropicalStormChapsteck has joined the chat ~ 21:11-22 wait what is chris's username on HHW 21:11-23 no 21:11-27 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:11-29 I think it's HurricaneChris2018 21:11-30 c="#D2691E" and Category 2 megacanes 21:11-35 definitely not 21:11-54 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:12-02 Is it me that thinks that Infinite Storms are stronger than MBHs? 21:12-02 hey SM 21:12-07 yes 21:12-08 have you gotten to Mettaton yet 21:12-11 yep 21:12-13 not yet 21:12-15 Thanks SM 21:12-18 oh rip 21:12-24 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:12-52 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:12-53 but I'll get there soon 21:13-23 wait 21:13-25 i just realized 21:13-29 SM 21:13-30 the chat guidelines need to be changed 21:13-33 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:13-35 have you gotten to Muffet yet 21:13-42 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:13-45 Where it says, "On the Discord server, advertising should happen in #spam-in-general-only." 21:13-52 We will update it 21:13-53 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:13-58 SM 21:13-59 question 21:14-00 smh 21:14-03 go ahead 21:14-10 have you gotten to the spider 21:14-15 not yet 21:14-27 do you still have the spider thing you bought 21:14-33 not anymore 21:14-35 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:14-37 you're fricked 21:14-41 <3 21:14-48 do you still have the butterscotch pie 21:14-57 I think I still do 21:14-58 iT 21:15-04 you're less fricked 21:15-05 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:15-07 put the pie in a box 21:15-20 ~ Sandy156 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-21 only get it out before fighting a certain king 21:15-28 https://prnt.sc/q7ob7r 21:15-31 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:15-40 how fun 21:15-44 those tracks 21:15-54 time to sad 21:16-01 ~ Sandy156 has left the chat ~ 21:16-12 stime to quietly edit my save file/s 21:16-22 -yes- 21:16-22 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:16-28 dang it how do i do it 21:16-33 ~~help~~ 21:16-37 --hek-- 21:16-39 slike this! 21:16-41 H o w 21:16-45 [ s ] 21:16-48 without spaces 21:16-50 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:16-50 sSad 21:17-00 sTime to EXTREME TROPICAL STORM 21:17-03 bno 21:17-08 bno/b tes 21:17-10 WOW 21:17-20 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:17-20 Welp 21:17-24 c="yellow"gamer 21:17-29 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:17-29 Just checked the next season I am doing 21:17-31 c="red" moment 21:17-34 And it has no C5s 21:17-43 bc="pink"sad moment 21:17-43 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:17-46 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:18-01 This will make it the first animation since MG's 2020 that there was no C5s in an animated season 21:18-02 hah 2042 will have plenty of C5s 21:18-07 i saw XD 21:18-12 2041 will have two 21:18-28 Hmmm 21:18-31 iirc, nana is the only C5 of Dougs 2026 21:18-42 ~ StrawberryMaster has left the chat ~ 21:18-43 I am considering if I should make my 2025 after or before spring of 2020 21:18-52 ~ KingLucarius has left the chat ~ 21:19-02 ~ StrawberryMaster has joined the chat ~ 21:19-07 what y'all think 21:19-28 ~ KingLucarius has joined the chat ~ 21:19-37 after or before?